Pillow Fights and Ice Cream
by Austra
Summary: Simply a monstrous story containing  and pertaining to  pillow fights, ice cream, and so much more. Modern-day. NO SLASH!


**OK, this is for Laelyn24's Fall Challenge! Thanks for challenging me with something I'd never tried, Laelyn24! **

Alleys burst out laughing in his sleep.

Someone was tickling him, and he was impossibly ticklish-

_SMACK! _"Alleys, wake up! Ya gotta sell da papes-!"

Alleys waved his arms, trying to brush away the hands. "I- yeah- what-"

Skittery shook his head. "You just-"

But his words were lost in a roar of anger from Race. "YOU DOITY ROTTEN-"

"-Wonderful, fabulous, and fantastic boy." Spot (who was there for the sleepover) finished for him, smirking. "How many times have I told you NOT TO CALL ME THAT!"

"Call you what? Maybe. . . _Spotty_?" Now Racetrack was the one who was smirking; Spot was merely glaring.

Alleys, after clearing the sleep from his eyes, looked blearily around the room and laughed outright.

Racetrack and Spot were wrestling on the floor, (with all the newies looking on and cheering) and as Alleys looked closer, he saw that Race was soaking wet, and Alleys could guess what the story behind it was: Probably Race had called Spot Spotty, and Spot had gotton angry, poured a basin of water over Race's head, and then the fight had ensued.

Alleys grinned.

And, making a flying leap from his top bunk, landed on both the wrestlers at once.

This gave Mush an idea.

Yelling like a wild Indian, he grabbed a handful of their nasty oatmeal Kloppman made them eat and a pillow and threw them both simultaneously at Alleys, Spot, and Racetrack.

Er, that's what he _meant_ to do (or so he said afterwards).

In any case, what _actually _occured was that the oatmeal hit Blink, who had opened his mouth to yell, square in the mouth and Blink, looking stunned, grabbed a handful of oatmeal and returned fire.

Except that the oatmeal _accidentally_ hit Skittery full in the face.

And so the war was on.

Bellowing (for Alleys), yelling (for Mush), screeching (for Blink), shouting (for Skittery), roaring (for Spot), hollering (for Race), shrieking (for Les and Tumbler), howling (for Jack), screaming (for David), squealing (for Crutchy), and with assorted other noises for others, they threw anything within reach, and I'm sure you can just imagine Kloppman's expression as he walked into that room.

Instantly there was silence.

Then there was another outburst.

"I just-"

"You see-,"

"We can't-"

"I didn't-"

"It wasn't-"

"ALL OF YOU SHUT UP!" Kloppman bellowed, glaring.

Everyone complied and looked guiltily at the ceiling and the floor.

All except Alleys.

Alleys walked up to Kloppman, and, looking him straight in the eye, said, "I'm sorry, sir, I suppose it's my fault. I jumped on Race and Spot. I'm- I'm sorry."

Kloppman beamed. "Now here's a lad-" he began, but was interrupted by a dozen boyish voices crying, "It's _my _fault, it's _my _fault!"

Kloppman looked at them sternly, but with a twinkle in his eye. "Since all of you are so eager to own the blame, then all of you except Alleys will clean this mess up."

Instantly the bedlam began again.

"Hey, that's not-"

"You can't-"

"Why does-"

"It's not-"

"We didn't-"

"I DON'T CARE what you did or didn't do." Koppman said briskly. "The main thing is, Alleys here was the first to own up, and that's the kind of boy I like. So therefore, he and I are going to go get ice cream while you boys clean up."

If they weren't boys, the noises coming from those individuals could have been called wails.

"That's enough!" Kloppman said sharply. "Get to work!"

**-Half an hour later-**

"Hey boys! We're back!" Kloppman called, walking through the door.

Silence.

"Boys?" Kloppman frowned. This wasn't like the boys he knew.

He walked through most of the Lodging House, but didn't see any sign of them. Finally he walked into the bunkroom, and lo and behold, there they were, lying fast asleep on their bunks.

He gave a sigh of relief.

The room was clean.

"Boys!" He called, going from bed to bed and shaking them awake, "we brought you some ICE CREAM!"

Those two words did the trick.

"ICE CREAM!" Blink screeched, bounding out of bed, and, "ICE CREAM!" yelled Mush, and so on and so forth, until every boy was accounted for.

"Thanks Kloppy!" Les volunteered shyly, hugging the old man.

"Yeah, thanks Kloppy!" seconded Tumbler, following suit.

"THANKS KLOPPY!" All the boys voiced, except Alleys, who had gone back to the position we found him in at the beginning of this story: Fast asleep on his bunk.

**-THE END!-**

This was inspired by actual events. This has happened multiple times in my family!

-Austra.


End file.
